


Tease

by mjduncan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Regina, and a tie. For mature audiences only, please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me a little moment of shameless self-promotion, but I'd just like to let those of you who perhaps were unaware that my latest novel, Spectrum, is available in both eBook and paperback formats on Amazon. It's over 400 pages of lady-loving angst and fluff and fun and, yes, smut (because I'm me, and...yeah), so if you're looking for a great, long story to disappear into, you should definitely go check it out.

A thrill cascaded down Emma’s spine at the sound of their bedroom door closing behind her, a quiet click of strike and latch that was full of the promises she had seen burning behind a thin veil of propriety in Regina’s eyes all evening.

“Miss Swan,” Regina purred, her voice barely louder than the snick of the push-button lock settling into place, guaranteeing that they would not be disturbed.

Emma’s pulse raced at the throaty timbre of Regina’s voice as she turned around to face her. She knew what she had been doing when she got dressed earlier that evening, knew what the tight black slacks and dress shirt and tie would do to Regina—and she licked her lips as she saw the exact dark heat she had been hoping for shining unrestrainedly in Regina’s eyes.

She still found a particular joy in their little power plays even after years of marriage, and while she absolutely loved the nights where they held each other close, soft touches and even softer kisses traded reverently in the dark, a testament to the journey they had each had to endure to reach this point where they could embrace their own happiness, there were nights—like tonight—where she wanted more.

And she had no qualms about doing whatever she needed to do to ensure that happened. Sure, she could simply ask, and there were nights where she did, but it was more fun like this. There was nothing in this world or any other that compared to watching lust build in Regina’s eyes over the course of an evening, the way her tongue swept almost constantly over her lips, the clenching of her hands on her lap as she tried to not reach out and take what she wanted. The pounding of her pulse in her throat was enchanting, and the slight husk that became more and more apparent in her voice as the night went on was a delicious torture for Emma to savor.

She smiled. She could have asked for this—but it was so much more fun when Regina just took it. “Yes?”

“You…” Regina sauntered slowly across the bedroom toward her, one foot sliding seductively in front of the other, her lips curled in a smile that was playful and dangerous all at once. She shook her head as she stopped in front of Emma and sighed as she reached out to stroke a finger down the middle of the black tie that was draped over Emma’s chest.

Emma stared, captivated by the way Regina’s teeth bit into her lower lip as she grabbed hold of the tie that hung loosely around her neck, knuckles going white for a moment before she regained control of herself and relaxed her grip.

“I have so many ideas for what we can do with this tie,” Regina murmured, using her grip on the thin strip of silk to pull Emma into a quick, playful kiss that ended far too soon for Emma’s liking.

“Do you?” Emma ran her hands over Regina’s hips. “What kind of ideas?”

Regina chuckled throatily and shook her head as she unknotted the tie and left it hanging around Emma’s neck. “Oh, you’ll see soon enough,” she promised as she began unbuttoning Emma’s shirt, skilled fingers sliding pearlescent buttons through narrow slits. She smiled up at Emma as she worked down, avoiding Emma’s breasts that extended invitingly toward her as Emma took a deep breath that shuddered with anticipation. “It was all I could do to keep my hands off of you tonight,” she confessed quietly as she untucked Emma’s shirt and finished unbuttoning it. She stepped back, a luscious smirk quirking her lips as her eyes swept over Emma’s semi-exposed torso. “But you knew that would be the case, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Emma admitted cheekily.

“Oh, Emma…” Regina’s smirk widened as she moved Emma’s tie to the inside of her collar before shoving her shirt off her shoulders. “If only you knew the things I was thinking,” she whispered as she unhooked Emma’s bra and sent it tumbling to the floor beside her shirt.

Emma swallowed hard as Regina’s hands dropped to her slacks, and closed her eyes at the feeling of Regina’s fingers tickling the sensitive skin above her underwear as she unhooked them. “Like what?”

“So…many…things.”

Emma bit her lip as Regina worked her slacks and underwear down over her hips until gravity took over and carried them to the carpet, leaving her wearing nothing but the tie that she had put on earlier that evening, hopeful that this would be the result. “Regina.”

“Emma.” Regina smiled and kissed her softly. “Lie down on the bed. Head on the pillows,” she instructed when she pulled away.

It was all Emma could do to repress the shudder that swept through her at Regina’s words. She held Regina’s gaze as she sat on the edge of the bed before scooting backwards until she was in the middle of the mattress, and she smiled as she laid her head back onto the pillows. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Regina said, her voice rough velvet, smooth and textured and full of desire as she reached behind herself to unzip her dress, and Emma stared, absolutely enchanted as it slid down to the floor. She stepped out of it and her heels as she approached the bed, and arched a knowing brow at Emma, who stared unabashedly up at her.

There was never a moment where Emma was unaware of how stunning Regina was, but she looked like a goddess standing beside the bed in thigh-high stockings and a matching black lace bra and panty set. “Christ you’re beautiful.”

Happiness flickered in Regina’s eyes as she smiled. “Thank you.” She climbed onto the bed, straddling Emma’s waist and catching the eager hands that reached for her in a firm grip. “No.”

 _Yes_ , Emma thought as her hands were placed securely above her head. She obediently relaxed beneath Regina, even going so far as to edge a bit down the mattress so that there was more room between her head and the headboard. Her pulse kicked up as Regina held her wrists in her left hand and began slowly pulling the tie from around her neck with her right.

She held still as Regina looped the tie around her wrists, the slide of silk against skin a promise of what was to come, and did not resist when her hands were pulled higher so that the loose ends of the tie could be knotted around a slat in the headboard.

“Is this what you wanted all along?” Regina whispered against Emma’s lips as she finished restraining her hands.

Emma nodded and lifted her head off the pillow to try and steal a kiss, and groaned when Regina, predictably, perfectly, pulled away. Yes. This was exactly what she wanted. She licked her lips as she watched Regina sit up, loving the weight and the warmth of Regina’s ass resting atop her hips.

Regina shook her head and smiled as she leaned to the side and pulled open the top drawer of her nightstand. Emma turned her head to watch, and moaned softly when she spotted a familiar red silk scarf grasped in Regina’s hand.

“You could have just asked,” Regina pointed out with a smile as she leaned forward, motioning with her head for Emma to lift hers.

“It was more fun this way,” Emma admitted as Regina tied the scarf over her eyes, blindfolding her.

“Yes it is,” Regina agreed softly as Emma lowered her head back to the pillow.

 Emma licked her lips as the bed shifted beneath her and the lovely weight of Regina’s ass against her hips disappeared. She could feel the warmth of Regina’s body above hers, but that was it.

The mattress dipped beneath her left shoulder, and she swallowed hard as a sultry voice murmured against her ear, “I’ve soundproofed the room. I want to hear you, Miss Swan.”

“Oh God.”

A throaty chuckle was her only response as warm breath tickled the line of her jaw to her lips. She opened her mouth and searched blindly for Regina’s lips, and moaned when her head was pushed back against the pillows with a firm kiss.

Regina kissed like she loved, tentatively at first and then with everything she had, restraint morphing into an uncontrollable blaze of emotion, and Emma gasped for air when the kiss finally broke.

“It was all I could do to keep from touching you at dinner,” Regina confessed as she moved lower, warm breath falling in promising waves against the column of Emma’s throat.

Emma closed her eyes behind her blindfold and focused on the feeling of Regina’s breath against her skin, her pulse pounding as she tried to anticipate where she might be touched next.

“You want me to touch you now, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Emma whispered.

There was no mistaking the smile in Regina’s voice when she replied just as softly, “Good.”

Emma groaned as Regina’s mouth moved on, breath falling hotly, heavily against her skin, over the ridge of her collarbone and across the plane of her chest. It did not take long for her breaths to match the ones torturing her so exquisitely, gliding around the swell of her breasts in a lazy figure eight. Every so often Emma could swear she felt a current in the air, a shift that she hoped was Regina’s tongue extending to deliver some relief, but she was left wanting every time.

Her entire focus narrowed until she was aware of nothing beyond the heat and promise of Regina’s breath against her skin. She fisted her hands around the tie holding them to the headboard as Regina’s mouth alternated between her breasts, teasing her nipples to hard points with nothing but the air from her lungs.

She shoved her head back into the pillow in desperation as Regina moved lower, over the flat of her stomach and the swell of her hips, her heart leaping into her throat when Regina whispered against her upper thigh, “Spread your legs for me.”

Emma moaned loudly as she complied, opening herself to Regina, offering all that she was to her. The cool air of the room washing over her heated skin made her arousal spike even further, and she groaned as the mattress dipped and moved beneath her and a warm body settled between her legs.

The feeling of Regina’s tongue flicking over her inner thigh had Emma’s voice ringing through the room, a strangled cry of relief and desperation because it was not enough. Her back bowed as she lifted her hips blindly toward Regina’s mouth, searching for a hint of the contact that she craved.

She needed that. Needed more.

“Please, Regina,” she begged. “Please.”

“I want to touch you,” Regina whispered, her voice tight with her own barely restrained desire as her confession crashed hotly between Emma’s legs.

Emma nodded desperately as she tugged at the tie holding her hands above her head, wanting nothing more than to reach down and hold Regina’s mouth where she wanted it. She was a creature of sensation, trapped in the ebb and flow of the blood pulsing through her veins, making her nipples ache and her clit throb. “Yes.”

Her heart leapt into her throat as soft fingertips ghosted along her inner thighs before dipping into slick arousal and opening her completely to Regina’s gaze.

“Please please please please please…” she whispered frantically as the touch she _needed_ continued to elude her, hidden behind waves of warmth breath that fell with increasing speed against her.

And then she felt it. A heavy tongue laving through the length of her, firm and strong and so goddamn good and she could not contain the cry of pleasure that erupted from her throat as full, soft lips wrapped around her clit, sucking lightly as two fingers pushed decisively inside her.

Emma whimpered and writhed as Regina fucked her, tongue lashing her clit as long fingers pumped in and out of her, twisting and curling, hitting every one of the places that Regina knew drove her wild. It was as hard and fast as the build up had been soft and slow, and Emma screamed Regina’s name as she came, her entire body lifting off the bed as waves of pleasure crashed through her.

It was the most intense orgasm Emma had had in a while, but she was not allowed to bask in the afterglow of it as Regina’s pace never faltered. All of the hot, heavy kisses that had taunted her earlier were rained upon her skin as Regina’s mouth worked its way up her body, and she moaned loudly when that wonderful, incredible mouth latched onto her right nipple, sucking hard.

She twisted her head from side to side as she rode the wave of pleasure that was already building low in her hips, trying to dislodge her blindfold, wanting to see Regina when she came this time. “Please take this off,” she whimpered.

“Oh, Emma,” Regina murmured as the knot holding the scarf in place loosened and it was tossed carelessly aside.

Emma blinked twice to restore her vision after having gone without for so long, and smiled at the concern shining in Regina’s eyes. “I’m fine,” she whispered. She lifted her head from the pillow and captured Regina’s lips in a deep, probing kiss that left them both breathless by the time it finally broke.

She moaned as she dropped her head to the pillow, her back arching off the mattress as a tingling white heat began spreading through her body, licking its way through her veins. She spread her legs wider, trying to take Regina deeper as she chased her release.

“Come for me, Emma,” Regina demanded huskily.

That was all it took for Emma’s climax to overtake her, and her eyes snapped shut as it carried her away. The hand between her legs gentled, Regina’s thrusts becoming slower, encouraging Emma’s orgasm to continue for as long as it possibly could.

Emma squeezed her legs around Regina’s hand, holding it in place as her muscles twitched with light aftershocks, and smiled as she gave herself over to the tender press of Regina’s lips against her own.

“You are incredible,” she whispered when Regina finally pulled away to nuzzled her cheek.

Regina smirked and rocked her fingers deeper inside Emma. “You are, my dear.” She sighed and brushed another kiss over Emma’s lips. “I can’t untie you if you don’t release my hand,” she pointed out with an amused chuckle.

Emma grinned and relaxed her legs as she nuzzled Regina’s cheek. “And if I don’t want to be untied yet?”

A sculpted eyebrow lifted in surprise, and Regina licked her lips. “What do you want, then?”

The answer to that question would never change, and Emma’s smile softened as she whispered, “You.”

 

 


End file.
